Las escondidas
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: Mi primer one-shot de Hetalia. No sean duros. Lo hice por mera diversión. Canadá también aparece


**Las escondidas**

La tarde había pasado sin mayor contratiempo, ni siquiera el anuncio de la noche con el ocaso lo había llegado a perturbar, pero ahora era diferente. El reloj que colgaba de una pared del recibidor indicaba que dentro de unos minutos serían las nueve de la noche, y sus niños aún no volvían.

Arthur Kirkland se movió inquieto en su silla. ¡Ya no hallaba qué hacer! Se alzaba de su asiento, miraba por la ventana, se dirigía al vestíbulo donde no hacía más que ir y venir, y cada diez segundos alzaba sus ojos verdes a ver la hora. El tiempo parecía no correr. Pasó una de sus manos por entre sus dorados cabellos, desesperado y preocupado, mientras soltaba una maldición y tomaba una decisión. No esperaría más. Se encaminó al perchero que se ubicaba a un lado de la puerta principal y estuvo a punto de tomar su abrigo para protegerse del frío nocturno cuando un sonoro y abundante llanto penetró sus oídos. Se olvidó de su abrigo y del hecho de que podría enfermar si salía tan primaveral a la noche; se concentró en abrir la puerta con rapidez.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la mansión, un pequeño de escasos cinco años, grandes ojos azul celestes y de cabello tan claro que se tornaba casi rubio corría hacia el que era su tutor. Teniendo sucias su ropa y cara; en ésta última podían identificarse las lágrimas que empapaban el tierno rostro, limpiando sólo el trayecto que éstas recorrían antes de caer por completo al suelo.

— ¡Alfred!— el inglés acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su pequeña colonia, y al tenerlo frente a sí lo abrazó como cualquier padre haría con su hijo—. ¡Demonios, Alfred! ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? ¿Dónde está Matt?

Los zafiros del niño se aguaron aún más y las lágrimas aumentaron mientras se aferraba a la camisa del Imperio.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Arthur— repitió en constantes susurros intentando que los sollozos lo dejaran hablar—. Soy un mal hermano mayor. No… no logré encontrar a Mattie.

La colonia enterró su rostro en el pecho de su conquistador mientras éste procesaba la información que el rubio le había dado. Alejó un poco a Alfred de sí tomándolo por lo hombros y enfrentó aquella triste mirada.

—Explícate bien, Alfred. ¿Cómo que no lo encontraste?— exigió una respuesta mientras fruncía el ceño, molesto.

Alfred tembló ante la voz autoritaria que Inglaterra había utilizado para con él. Bajó la cabeza no queriendo toparse con esas esmeraldas que Arthur tenía por ojos, llenos de ira. Sabía que había tenido la culpa por no cuidar bien a Matthew, pero no soportaba las miradas de desaprobación que el británico en contadas ocasiones le había lanzado.

—Alfred, mírame a los ojos y dime qué pasó— volvió a hablar Arthur con firmeza.

—Sólo estábamos jugando a las escondidas y cuando fue su turno de esconderse no lo encontré a pesar de que lo busqué y lo busqué. ¡Perdón!— respondió al fin el americano con tal velocidad que Arthur apenas comprendió lo formulado. Miró al rubio que se mantenía frente a él con la cabeza baja y acarició su cabeza con ternura. Alfred alzó la vista y lo miró inquisidor, aún llorando.

—Vamos a encontrarlo, ya verás. Juntos lo conseguiremos— trató de consolarlo el europeo.

Los ojos azules miraron con duda a Arthur por un momento antes de que la conocida sonrisa iluminara el rostro de Alfred mientras asentía con enjundia. Los dos se alejaron de la casa para dirigirse a donde una enorme cantidad de árboles se encontraban aglomerados en el mismo terreno. Maldito el día que decidió comprarse una casa en medio del bosque, pensó el ojiverde con irritación mientras se adentraba a éste teniendo sujeto de la mano a Alfred para evitar otra pérdida. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo buscaron sin éxito alguno; lo que si supo fue que rebuscó mucho ya que su adolorido cuerpo pidió reposo, así como su colonia.

—Estoy cansado, Arthur— le informó el pequeño bostezando cansado y a punto de caer al suelo rendido, si no fuera porque el inglés lo mantenía firmemente asido de la mano.

Arthur sintió compasión por su hermanito menor y lo alzó en brazos.

—Descansa, Alfred— le concedió con suave voz.

—Pero… tengo que ayudar a… a encontrar a Mattie…— apenas logró acabar esa simple frase cuando ya había entrado al reino de Morfeo.

Arthur le sonrió al niño, pero al instante aquella sonrisa desapareció. Aún debía encontrar a Matthew. Siguió con su búsqueda otro rato sin lograr los resultados deseados. Quiso gritar de impotencia, de frustración, de miedo. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Francis cuando lo viera? ¿Qué había perdido a su hermano menor? Se la cobraría el resto de sus días como país. Sintió que sus piernas y brazos pesaban de más. El agotamiento comenzaba a hacer estragos en él y el tener que cargar con Alfred de aquí para allá no facilitaba las cosas. Se dijo que sería mejor dejar al menor en casa y luego regresar a buscar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y salió del bosque quedando frente al patio trasero de su casa. Entró por la puerta que daba acceso al patio para no tener que rodear la casona. Estaba a punto de entrar a la calidez del hogar cuando un ruidillo apenas audible lo hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta. El ruido volvió a repetirse y Arthur se dirigió a donde había creído escuchar provenir el sonido: debajo de una de las mesas que se encontraban allí para cuando querían comer al aire libre o tomar té.

Los ojos del británico se iluminaron de alegría al descubrir allí, durmiendo y roncado de manera leve, a Matthew, quien mantenía el rostro sereno. Arthur cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los americanos, y dejó que las lágrimas desbordaran de sus ojos mientras un sopor agradable y reconfortante lo invadió. ¡Mocosos malcriados! Le habían dado el susto de su vida.

Una vez Arthur calmó sus nervios, se las arregló para llevar a los gemelos dentro de la casa, en donde los aseó un poco, los arropó y los metió a la cama. Al verlos así, sanos y salvos, permitió que sus músculos se destensaran por completo. Le dio a cada uno un beso de buenas noches en la frente y salió de la habitación de lo pequeños pensando seriamente que debía hacer algo para evitar que Matthew y Alfred volvieran a jugar a las escondidas.

A la mañana siguiente.

— ¡Es en serio lo que digo, Alfred! ¡Más te vale salir de donde quiera que estés! ¡Tus clases van a empezar!— gritó un frustrado Arthur a la nada.

—Alfred no está en ninguna de las recámaras— le informó Matthew acercándose a su mentor y aferrándose al pantalón de éste.

Arthur bufó molesto. A diferencia de Matt, quien era inadvertido y olvidado por todos de manera fácil, Alfred era un as en el arte del escondite.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Aparece de una buena vez, esto no es un juego!

Era definitivo, las escondidas quedaban prohibidas en esa casa.

**Fin**


End file.
